harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Stokkenleer
frame|[[Harry Potter wordt gekozen door zijn toverstok]] 'Stokkenleer '(Engels: Wandlore) is een oude, complexe en mysterieuze tak van magie die zich bezighoudt met de geschiedenis, bekwaamheden en acties van toverstokken, magische instrumenten die door tovenaars en heksen worden gebruikt om te toveren. Deze bijzondere tak van magie wordt zorgvuldig bestudeerd door toverstokkenmakers zoals Garrick Olivander en Stavlov. Studie van stokkenleer Oorsprong frame|left|De letters boven OlivandersStokkenleer hielt al meer dan tweeduizend jaar geleden tovenaars en heksen bezig. Dit kan worden afgeleid van de afbladderende gouden letters boven de deur van Olivanders, waar "Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken sedert 382 voor Christus"Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen wordt vermeldt. In het begin van de tovenaarsgeschiedenis kan er met de magische krachten van de toverstok geëxperimenteerd zijn waardoor deze door de eeuwen heen zijn ontdekt en de bevindingen daarvan zijn opgeschreven. Net als bij veel andere mysteries van de wereld, werd bij elke ontdekking zijn toegewijde en briljante ontdekker vermeldt. Studie van de leer Na het magische onderwijs moet een persoon die toverstokkenmaker wil worden, de leerling van een geschoolde toverstokkenmaker worden. Van daaruit kunnen zij de studie van stokkenleer ondergaan. Er is ook een mogelijkheid dat er samenkomsten zijn waar lessen over stokkenleer worden gegeven. Desalniettemin is het duidelijk dat stokkenleer duidelijk moet worden begrepen om een bekwame toverstokkenmaker te worden. Complexiteit Meneer Olivander onthulde in 1998 aan Harry Potter dat stokkenleer "mysterieus en complex" is; zelfs de meest bekwamen begrepen het niet helemaal. Olivander beweerde dat hij Priori Incantatem niet volledig begreep, een reactie tussen twee toverstokken met kernen van dezelfde bron, of waarom Harry's toverstok de toverstok van Lucius Malfidus vernietigde toen Harry door Voldemort werd geconfronteerd tijdens de Strijd van de Zeven Potters.Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Toverstokken kiezen de tovenaar of heks op een manier die niet willekeurig is of toeval. Er is veel oude mythologie en botanische kennis met betrekking tot de krachten en natuur van hout en andere natuurlijke elementen. Harry Potter en Voldemort's toverstokken frame|[[Harry Potter's Toverstok|Harry Potter's toverstok]] Harry Potter's toverstok was gemaakt van hulst, met een kern van feniksveer. In talrijke, oude en moderne historische referenties vertegenwoordigt hulst, een altijd groen blijvende boom, het leven en wordt het beschouwd als een voogd en beschermer tegen gif, bliksem en hekserij. De feniksveer vertegenwoordigt de vernieuwing van het leven, dat Harry meer dan één keer bereikt heeft toen andere dachten dat hij dood zou zijn. Zijn houtsoort is ook hetzelfde als zijn geboortemaand boom in de Keltische kalender, die de hulst associeert met moed en de strijd tussen koningen. frame|[[Marten Vilijns Toverstok|Voldemort's toverstok]] Daarentegen was Voldemort's toverstok van taxus, met een kern van feniksveer. Taxus wordt geassocieerd met enkele van de oudste legendes van Groot-Brittannië, doordat het zou worden vereerd door druïden. Het is giftig en staat bekend om het doden van vee. De feniksveer kan Voldemort's obsessie om zijn eigen leven te behouden voorstellen; hij heeft Gruzielementen gemaakt, zodat hij herboren kan worden elke keer dat hij gedood wordt. Andere voorbeelden *Draco Malfidus' toverstok is gemaakt van meidoorn. Volgens botanische en historische verwijzingen hebben meidoornbloemen de geur van de dood of ontbinding van vlees en worden ze bevrucht door wortelinsecten. Meidoorn is ook Draco's Keltische geboortemaand boom. *Hermelien Griffel's toverstok is gemaakt van wijnstok, wat op de Keltische kalender haar geboortemaand boom is. De Kelten associeerde wijnstok met het Herfstpunt en het kijken naar het innerlijk. *Ron Wemel's essenhouten toverstok komt ook overeen met zijn geboortemaand op de Keltische kalender, die essen associeert met balans. *De Zegevlier is gemaakt van vlier. In oude tradities is vlier het symbool van verdriet en de dood. Sommige mythologie met betrekking tot vlier beweren dat het de kracht had om kwade geesten te verdrijven en te beschermen tegen heksen. Andere eigenschappen van toverstokken kunnen ook aspecten van de karakter van hun eigenaren onthullen. Olivander beschreef bijvoorbeeld Bellatrix van Detta's toverstok als "onbuigzaam", Peter Pippeling's toverstok als "bros" en Draco Malfidus' toverstok als "redelijk soepel". Een ander voorbeeld is de lengte van de toverstok; Rubeus Hagrid's toverstok is met veertig komma zes centimeter, één van de langste, bekende toverstokken en logisch voor iemand met halfreus-bloed. De toverstok van Dorothea Omber was bijzonder kort, zoals ze ook werd beschreven. Bepaalde toverstokken kunnen ook geschikt zijn voor een bepaalde magische tak. Zo was James Potter's toverstok bijzonder goed voor Gedaanteveranderingen. Dit kan het gevolg zijn van de verschillende flexibiliteiten van een toverstok, die verschillende bewegingen moet doorstaan. Toverstokken maken Door stokkenleer leert een toekomstig toverstokkenmaker de oude geheimen voor het maken van een toverstok, die elk vier componenten heeft: Houtsoort thumb|Verschillende [[toverstokken]] Boomtrullen, ookwel boomwachters, kiezen om te leven in bomen waar toverstokken van worden gemaakt. Om die reden kan men ervan uitgaan dat men niet alleen in een bos kan lopen, een takje haalt en daar een toverstok van kan maken. De houtsoorten die worden gebruikt voor toverstokken kunnen al magisch zijn, of de enige die sterk genoeg zijn om de kracht van magie te doorstaan. Kern Toverstokken bevatten magische kernen, die mogelijk magisch worden ingebracht wanneer de toverstok wordt gemaakt. De kernen verbeteren de kracht van de toverstok of geven het magische vaardigheden. De enige kernen die magie kunnen produceren komen van magische bronnen. Meneer Olivander maakt alleen gebruik van feniksveren, eenhoornharen en drakenhartbloed, wat misschien wel de krachtigste en beste magische kernen zijn, aangezien Olivander's toverstokken worden geprezen door heksen en tovenaars van over de hele wereld. Andere materialen, zoals Glamorganahaar, of zelfs Terzieler-haar, zijn ook gebruikt door andere toverstokkenmakers. Lengte Alle toverstokken hebben hun individuele lengte en dat kan een verband zijn tussen de grootte van een persoon en de lengte van hun toverstok. Rubeus Hagrid, een halfreus, bezat één van de langste, bekende toverstokken; het was veertig komma zes centimeter lang en gemaakt van eikenhout. Het werd doormidden gebroken nadat hij beschuldigd was voor het openen van de Geheime Kamer. De kortste, bekende toverstok was die van Dorothea Omber, die beschreven werd als gedrongen en pad-achtig. Haar "ongewoon korte" en stompe toverstok liet ze vallen in het Verboden Bos en werd door een centaur doormidden gestampt. Volgens Garrick Olivander is het koppelen van een toverstok met een tovenaar gebaseerd op lengte een ruwe maat. Lange toverstokken neigen vaak naar mensen met een grote persoonlijkheid, met een ruime en dramatische stijl van magie. Kortere toverstokken neigen naar eleganter en verfijnder gebruik. Bijzonder korte toverstokken zullen tovenaars kiezen waarvan het karakter iets mist.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Wand Lengths and Flexibility" op Pottermore De extreme lengte van Hagrid's toverstok is vanwege zijn energieke persoonlijkheid, terwijl Omber bekend staat om haar koppigheid en wreedheid. Ze was echter zeer politiek gedreven en gebruikte dan ook nooit meer kracht dan de wet haar zou kunnen geven. Flexibiliteit Meestal worden toverstokken alleen beschreven met de houtsoort, de kern en de lengte ervan. Echter wordt soms ook de flexibiliteit van de toverstok beschreven. Bij de inspectie van de stokken van Harry Potter, Bellatrix van Detta, Draco Malfidus en Rubeus Hagrid, beschreef Olivander hen respectievelijk als "lekker soepel", "onbuigzaam", "redelijk soepel" en "redelijk buigzaam". De flexibiliteit van een toverstok karakteriseert de bereidheid om te veranderen en aan te passen aan het toverstok-en-tovenaarspaar. De creatie van de Zegevlier thumb|left|[[Voldemort met de Zegevlier]]De creatie van de Zegevlier, één van de Relieken van de Dood, is zeer ongewoon. In het boek De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard, is er de legende van de Relieken van de Dood dat het Verhaal van de Drie Gebroeders wordt genoemd. In het verhaal vraagt de oudste van de gebroeders Prosper aan de Dood om een toverstok die ieder duel wint. De dood nadert een vlierboom, pakt een tak en creëert de Zegevlier. Er wordt niet verteld of deze boom geschikt was voor toverstokken en in het oorspronkelijke verhaal is de aard van de kern nooit bekendgemaakt. Echter geloven Albus Perkamentus en vele andere die de Relieken van de Dood zochten, dat Antioch Prosper de toverstok zelf heeft gemaakt, in plaats van de Dood. De toverstok staat er om bekend dat het is gemaakt van vlier met als kern een Terzieler-haar, beide materialen die een sterke, culturele associatie met de dood hebben. Dood van de toverstok en verwelking "Verwelking" van een toverstok komt voor als de toverstok alle magie verliest, waardoor verder magisch gebruik ervan belemmerd wordt. Dit verschijnsel komt meestal voor bij toverstokken gemaakt van hazelaar, die vaak zo sterk met hun ware meester verbonden zijn, dat na de dood van hun eigenaar ze alle magie verliezen. Dit kan genezen worden door de kern te verangen, tenzij de kern van eenhoornhaar was, in welk geval er geen hoop is en de toverstok zal "sterven", in tegenstelling tot enkel verwelken.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Wand Woods" op Pottermore Sommige toverstokken kunnen ook op andere manieren verwelken. Zalazar Zwadderich's toverstok werd gedwongen te verwelken door Gormlaith Mergel, om te voorkomen dat het tegen haar gebruikt zou worden. Ze kon dit doen door de unieke samenstelling van de toverstok en haar talent in Sisselspraak. Subtiele wetten van toverstokken Toverstokken beschikken over een magische kracht die zijn eigen grenzen heeft, waar niemand verder kan gaan. Dit lijkt op Newton's bewegingswetten en andere krachten, en staan bekend als de subtiele wetten van toverstokken.Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, Hoofdstuk 24 (De Toverstokkenmaker) De fundamentele wetten Meneer Olivander zegt dat de toverstok de tovenaar kiest. Het is niet duidelijk waarom, maar bepaalde toverstokken lijken een natuurlijke affiniteit voor bepaalde tovenaars of heksen te hebben; dit is de meest fundamentele wet. Ten tweede is de verbinding tussen de tovenaar en de toverstok complex en zal deze met ervaring groeien, de toverstok leert van de tovenaar en de tovenaar van de toverstok. Ten derde kan een tovenaar zijn energie bundelen met iedere toverstok, of die nu van hem is of niet. Echter worden de beste resultaten pas bereikt wanneer er een grote gelijkenis bestaat tussen de tovenaar en een toverstok. frame|[[Hermelien Griffels Toverstok|Hermelien Griffel's toverstok]] Ten slotte kan een toverstok worden gewonnen van zijn meester en pas dan zal hij trouw zijn aan zijn nieuwe meester. Om een toverstok te winnen moet men zijn huidige eigenaar overwinnen en dus op één of andere manier verslaan (dit geldt niet voor situaties zoals oefeningen, waarbij ontwapening of het 'verslaan' van de eigenaar de loyaliteit van de toverstok niet beïnvloedt). Er moet echter op worden gewezen dat toverstokken meestal trouw blijven aan hun oorspronkelijke eigenaars. Zelfs als een tovenaar ontwapend is of een gevecht verliest tijdens het dragen van zijn toverstok, heeft de stok een affiniteit met zijn oorspronkelijke eigenaar ontwikkeld, waardoor het niet makkelijk op wordt gegeven. Daarom kan het eenvoudig ontwapenen van een tovenaar misschien niet genoeg zijn om de trouw van de toverstok te winnen. De enige uitzondering hierop is de Zegevlier die "uiterst oppervlakkig" is en alleen trouw aan de tovenaar met de meeste kracht zal zijn. In andere woorden, wanneer het gewonnen is verandert zijn trouw volledig.Pottercast #131 Als een toverstok niet gewonnen is, zal het niet zo goed werken voor zijn nieuwe eigenaar, net als toen Harry Potter gedwongen werd een toverstok van sleedoorn te gebruiken en toen Hermelien Griffel de toverstok van Bellatrix van Detta gebruikte, beide waren niet gewonnen. In sommige families kunnen toverstokken worden geërfd, zoals Marcel Lubbermans met zijn vader's toverstok en Ron Wemel met zijn broer Charlie's oude toverstok. Echter eindigde elk van deze gevallen met de toverstok die doormidden werd gebroken en waren Marcel en Ron succesvoller met andere toverstokken, waardoor het twijfelachtig is of men op deze manier een toverstok volkomen kan beheersen. Dit geldt vooral in Marcel's geval, aangezien hij bijna geen magische vaardigheden had voor het verlies van zijn vader's toverstok tijdens het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie in zijn vijfde jaar, waarbij hij alleen nuttige spreuken kon uitvoeren met veel moeite en focus. In zijn zesde en zevende jaar worden Marcel's magische talenten blijkbaar krachtiger met een toverstok die hem koos. Het was misschien wel zijn vader's toverstok die zijn talenten zoveel onderdrukt had. Priori Incantatem frame|left|''[[Priori Incantatem'' tussen Voldemort en Harry Potter in 1995]]Twee toverstokken met kernen van dezelfde magische bron, aangeduid als "broers", kunnen niet gedwongen worden om tegen elkaar te duelleren. Als twee dergelijke toverstokken de confrontatie aangaan, ontstaat er een zeldzame verbinding, ook wel Priori Incantatem genoemd. Wanneer de verbinding is gevormd, strijden de toverstokken om een gouden bol in de ander zijn kern te smelten; Degene die erin slaagt om de bol in de ander te dwingen is de winnende toverstok. Vanwege de zeldzaamheid leren de meeste tovenaars nooit dat zo'n verbinding mogelijk is — dit is de eerste wet van Priori Incantatem. Nadat twee "broers" doormiddel van Priori Incantatem zijn verbonden, kennen de toverstokken elkaar en kunnen ze zonder toestemming van hun eigenaar reageren of reageert de winnende toverstok op de verliezende toverstok — dit is de tweede wet van Priori Incantatem.Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker Ook is het onder speciale omstandigheden mogelijk dat de toverstok de "broer" zijn meester herkent, zelfs als er een andere toverstok wordt gebruikt. Dit was het geval tijdens de Strijd van de Zeven Potters, toen Harry's toverstok Voldemort herkende en "gouden vlammen" spuwde, ook al gebruikte Voldemort de toverstok van Lucius Malfidus. met zijn gebroken toverstok]] Beschadigde toverstokken Toverstokken die enorme schade op hebben gelopen kunnen niet meer worden gemaakt door de meeste toverstokkenmakers, behalve met behulp van de Zegevlier. Dit was ook het geval toen Harry's toverstok werd geraakt door een terugkaatsende spreuk, waardoor deze brak en Hermelien het niet kon repareren. Harry repareerde later zijn toverstok met de Zegevlier. Toverstokkenmakers Twee van de meest succesvolste toverstokkenmakers waren Garrick Olivander en Stavlov. Olivander wordt over het algemeen beschouwd als de beste in Groot-Brittannië, terwijl Stavlov de beste was in zijn land, dat onbekend is gebleven. Olivander werd ontvoerd door Dooddoeners voor informatie over de verbinding tussen Harry Potter's en Voldemort's toverstok, maar ontsnapte later met de hulp van Dobby, terwijl Stavlov werd vermoord door Voldemort, omdat hij niet vertelde wie de Zegevlier gestolen had. Olivander had ook een partner in Zweinsveld, die ook stokkenleer heeft gestudeerd. Het is niet bekend of hij ook toverstokken heeft gemaakt. Afgezien daarvan zijn er andere, minder bekende toverstokkenmakers die in Groot-Brittannië wonen en werken, maar niet in dezelfde stijl als Olivander, zoals Jimmy Kinddel. Trivia *Zowel de kortste toverstok (Dorothea Omber's toverstok) als één van de langste toverstokken (Rubeus Hagrid's toverstok) bekend in de serie werden doormidden gebroken. *In de Vertelsels van Baker de Bard verteld Albus Perkamentus dat hij kennis heeft van stokkenleer. *In Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 ''lijkt Voldemort enige kennis van stokkenleer te hebben, aangezien hij zonder te vragen de houtsoort van Lucius Malfidus' toverstok herkent als iepenhout. Verschijning *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2'' *''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard '' Zie ook *Relieken van de Dood *Zegevlier *Garrick Olivander *Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken sedert 382 voor Christus *Stavlov *Toverstok Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiaCategorie:Toverstok Categorie:Toverstokkenmaker Categorie:Toverstok kernen Categorie:Tovenaar